Thelibrary
by Hexagone
Summary: Hi everyone! This story happens around two months after Robert Zane disbarred. It is my first fanfiction. English is not my main language, so I understand and appreciate all your review.


**Hi everyone!**

**This story happens around two months after Robert Zane disbarred. It is my first fanfiction. English is not my main language, so I understand and appreciate all your review.**

This morning Harvey wakes up early. Donna is deeply sleeping. She seems very tired since a few days, so he tries do not make too much noise. She sighs and stretches before opening an eye. Hey! He kisses her softly and whispers.

"Why don't you keep in bed and sleep again. You are tired, take time a little bit for you. You can arrive later, it's Friday".

"And I know you're tired too".

"It's true. That the reason why I am looking forward to be in weekend and staying with you "horizontally" he says smiling Unfortunately I have to go. Ray must be waiting for me. I must see a client. It's out of the city. I'll be back at the office before lunch. He kisses her again, I love you".

Donna moans. "Love you too and he leaves the apartment".

Donna arrives at the office nauseous. In her heart, she knows why but does not want to believe it. At around 40 years old, she thinks it's not easy to be pregnant. The first time they made love (excepted 13 years ago) it was just after Zane's disbar when Harvey came in her apartment. Both were dashed of what's happened. they needed to be together and comfort each other. When Harvey knocked on the door Donna immediately recognized that it was him. Her heart started beating faster. She opened the door and stepped back to let him in. They hugged each other very hard and kissed passionately.

Their desire was so strong that they could think of nothing more than to satisfy what they had dreamed so often. It's much later when satisfied and happy of what's just happened Donna gasped and exclaimed.

"oh shit!"

"What shit?!"

"We did a bullshit!"

"Bullshit of what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Harvey, I don't take the pill!!!..."

"What??? You're kidding???"

"No I am not!... How I could forget… It's because we were so…." both look awkward and very embarrassed.

"In the same time, I forgot to talk about it too. …. He sighs, it's also my fault…. And who knows…"

"Who knows what?" It took us twelve years to be together and maybe 24h to make a baby! I am not ready for this now".

Surprisingly Harvey smirked and hugged tightly his girlfriend with kisses. I can't imagine another mother than you for my kids Donna".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am and anyway now what is done is done forever."

Then, time has gone. At work they have decided not to hide but not to talk about their personal lives either. It is important for them to keep concentrated at work as important as to preserve their privacy.

"Good morning Donna" says Louis!

"Good morning Louis. Hum! Something changed… Let me guess, don't you change of after shave?"

"Oh! You noticed? … Yes it's true. It's a Shella's present. Isn't too strong?"

"No of course not I love it!" Donna answers with a smile but totally disgusted.

"I am glad you appreciate Donna" says Louis on his way to his office.

Donna rushes to the toilet to throw up without seeing Gretchen washing her hands.

"Are you ok Red? you are very pale?"

"I am just little bit tired..."

"That's normal at the beginning..."

"The beginning of what?"

"The beginning of what you know and which will changed entirely your life in a few months…."

"I don't see what you mean?"

"Of course you know. Let's see…. There are Mike and Rachel, Louis and Sheila who are gonna have a baby and… what about you and Mr Specter?... This office is becoming a nursery" Gretchen Mumbles and she smirks.

Harvey?

"Don't push it Red…. I am very happy for you."

"Does everybody know?"

"For you, Mr Specter, and your pregnancy, not yet. Don't worry, this is your personal lives. I respect that."

"Thanks Gretchen. I appreciate. I will make a test when we will be at home this evening" Donna says in going back to her office.

A little shaken by these confessions with Gretchen, Donna starts to pick up a few documents when she sees a book of jurisprudence that should be stored in the library of the firm. She takes it and goes to the library. Waouh! she stares around the room to find a stool to reach the shelf where the book must be store. She climbs up and suddenly everything falls apart in a big crash! Donna finds herself under the shelves and books. A man who were working not too far is totally paralyzed and doesn't react. Other people arrive. One, more efficient than the others try to talk to Donna.

"Miss Polsen, do you ear me?" She doesn't move but moans a little and says I ache all over and I cannot move. She is bleeding on the head and a trickle of blood runs through his face.

"Call the 911 we need an ambulance quick!" yells a man.

"What's going on ask Louis" feeling a weird atmosphere.

Fortunately, the ambulance and a rescue team arrive quickly.

At the same time Ray drops Harvey who goes to the elevators to return to his office. He is pissed. His appointment did not get well. He passes in front of Donna's office but she is not here. He is disappointed. He realizes how he misses her, needs her comfort in this awkward day. He sighs, goes directly into his office and slams the door. As he tries to concentrate to figure out a solution to a legal problem, Louis pushes the door and rushes in his office.

"What's going on Louis! it's really not time to bother me…"

"Oh yes, it is. We have a big problem."

"I have got also a big problem, so please, leave me alone to fix mine in first."

"Harvey it is Donna the problem!"

Harvey sighs and he is more and more nervous. "What's going on with Donna?"

"Haven't you seen an ambulance at the entrance of the building?"

"What are you talking about?!" Answers Harvey whose heart begins to beat faster.

"She had an accident. Shelves and books in the library have fallen. She is stuck under."

"What?!" says Harvey who is suddenly he is annihilated, paralyzed by fear. He looks like totally lost.

Then he gets up and rushes to the library. In the library, the scene is apocalyptic. Rescuers have set up a security perimeter. One talks to Donna to keep her awake since the others remove carefully books and shelves, but she doesn't speak. She is hurt and moans because of the pain. She has blood on her face.

"Donna!!!" yells Harvey. He chokes. He cannot bear to see her hurt and vanished. He is injured in the brow bone

"Who is this man?" Asks one a of the rescuer calling in the same time a second ambulance. Gretchen approaches the woman about forty years old and answers discreetly.

"He is her manager… but maybe more…. And Mr Specter, sometime has panic attacks when he is very stressed… But the most important is : I think is : I am sure Miss Polsen is pregnant".

"Thanks Madam answers the woman. It's good to know."

Harvey regained consciousness and tries to get up calling Donna. He looks like terrorized. He is very stress and breathes with difficulty.

"How is she? Where is she? I want to be with her!..."

"Don't worry M. Specter Mrs Polsen will be fine and we take you to the same hospital. Breath into the mask, you will feel better."

"Never! I don't need that stuff, I want to be with my…." He gasps, becomes very pale and throws up just before entering in the ambulance.

"His tension is high, this man is having a panic attack. He is very stressed" said the emergency doctor while giving him a sedative injection.

In the firm, it is consternation. Louis doesn't feel well passing the Harvey's office and then Donna's office. He asks to Gretchen to postpone Harvey's meetings.

In the hospital, the doctors diagnosed several fractures for Donna. One fracture in the wrist requires surgery.

Harvey received some stitches. He feels more relaxed thanks to the sedatives. The doctor says, he can go home to relax and come back in a few days to check the wound.

Harvey goes to the admissions department to get some information about Donna.

"My girlfriend is here, she had an accident…."

"What is her name?" answers the woman without leaving her computer eyes.

"Mrs Polsen"

"Here she is, well, you can't see her right now".

"What??? I want to know how she is. You don't answer to my question and you say I can't see her?" What is that!…. I want to see your service manager NOW!..."

"Stay calm, Sir or I call the Security!!!"

"I don't care of the security!"

Suddenly a young nurse who has heard the whole conversation approaches. She has a pretty face and seems to have empathy.

"Mrs Polsen. is in surgery. Are you her husband, a member of her family?"

"No, not yet… My name is Harvey Specter. I am her boyfriend."

"Mr. Specter, I understand you are worried. It shouldn't be very long now. You can go in the waiting room and I'll pick you up as soon as we get her back to her room?"

"Yes thank you… Lauren. I appreciate".

In the waiting room. Harvey sits down and takes his iphone. He doesn't know what to do. Does he call Donna's mother? Mike, Louis…. His mother?... Finally, he sees, he has got many missed calls from Louis and Gretchen who are worried about them. He knows he should text them but he doesn't know what to say…. Finally, he gets up and goes to the coffee machine.

Two nurses are chatting. One says, "Have you seen the lovely woman with red hair?"

"The one who has been run over by a library?" Soddenly Harvey listen carefully and his heart speeds up.

"Yes, the surgeon who thinks he is Derek Shepherd found her beautiful". Poor Harvey : his heart beats even more but this time also because he is furious and jealous.

The two nurses giggle.

One says "Her blood pressure was very low and she seemed to be very tired."

The other says "another one who has to work like crazy because she is being harassed by her boss!"

Harvey starts to sweat. He is more and more furious.

"Finally, she is lucky for two thinks".

"What?" Answer simultaneously Harvey and but the two nurses didn't even realize.

"First, she was operated by one of the best surgeons of this hospital."

"You mean, the pretentious guy who thinks he is The Derek Shepherd in the series Grace Anatomy. I wouldn't be Meredith Gray in his bed?"

"Yes, this guy, and secondly, she has only a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and e few stitches on the head but the happy end in this story is that she didn't lose her baby.

"she is pregnant?"

"Yes eight weeks pregnant. Maybe she doesn't know yet. At this step, the baby measures only a few milimeters and was well protected in the belly of his mom."

Harvey does not believe his ears he gasps and cannot move.

"Hey Sir, could you take your coffee please? It's ready!" "Oh! Yes, I am distracted. I should go outside a little."

In the same time, Lauren, comes to see Harvey. Mrs Polsen is now in her room. Everything is getting well, she is sleeping but you can be with her. Just warn me as soon as she is awake"

"Promised. Thank you, Lauren, thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Nbr 330. It will be on your right."

Harvey smirks, drinks quickly his coffee and goes to Donna's bedroom. With a hint of hesitation, he slowly opens the door, enters the room and closes behind him. His gaze is directly on Donna still deeply asleep. Donna has a tube of oxygen in her nose, bandages on the temple and on her arm that has just been operated. He approaches her with the apprehension of hurting her and kisses her softly on the forehead. The room is quiet, and they are only together. His stress can start to go down. Harvey sit down close to Donna's bed and soddenly melts in tears. After calming down a bit, he falls asleep.

A bit later Donna wakes up slowly. She recognizes the smell of his aftershave. She opens slowly the eyes and stares at him. His eyes are now closed but his cheeks are wet with tears. She would like to hug him close to her. She tries to move to take his hand but it's too difficult. Hey! She says softly to wake him up and to reassure him. Hey! he is so moved that he cannot speak but he knows that Donna reads in his eyes.

"Harvey, I am ok. I am just tired and….. so sad…" and tears come up.

"Hey, please don't cry all will be fine. You're safe".

"I am scared, I am terrified about what the doctors are going to tell me…."

"You don't have to. Look, it could be worse. You have a small head injury, two broken ribs, one broken wrist and bruises all over" He kisses her softly.

"There is maybe something else…"

Harvey smirks "Oh really? Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

"No. It is just that, I felt tired and nauseous since a few days like if I had pregnancy symptoms. I bought a test which is in my bag. I wanted to use it this evening at home, with you…." With this accident… and Donna starts to cry and Harvey laughs and kisses her!

"I am sad, and you laugh?! you look like an excited eight years old kid who found the riddle of the teacher. What's wrong with you Harvey?"

"I was a very cute boy when I was eight, you know"

Donna sighs. "Stop teasing me, Harvey! It's really not the good time. Please tell me please. I read you know something in your eyes"

"All is fine, Donna you're both in good health. I have never been so happy".

They look at each other for a long time. This is the way they have always used to say that they love each other without touching each other. Donna is feeling happiness but also frustration.

"I would like to snuggle into your arms and kiss you but it is so difficult to move… And… I don't need that stuff!" And she pulls out the oxygen tube.

"Do you think you can make a small place to me in your bed?"

"let's try to do it"

Harvey lies on the side gently. He wraps her very softly in his arms. He is very careful not to hurt her and kisses her gently.

"I love you so much. You cannot imagine how I have been scared. I can't stand to lose you Donna"

"I love you too, Harvey" and she moans.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. I feel good in your arms. You smell good and I love when you kiss me like this".

He gently caresses her breasts and groans of pleasure. "Hum, let see if they are more swollen than usual?... I love your breasts".

"Enjoy now "Doctor" because in a few months they won't be for you" she whispers.

"Really???" answers Harvey with a sheepish voice.

"But before that, I am entirely for you. To the man I love and that I want to touch too…."

"Donna, stop! I know I am irresistible, but we are in a hospital and you just come out of the operating table"

"in this case, I am irresistible too because I am really wondering why the top of your pants is so hard".

"Donna, I say stop!" and a doctor followed by Lauren the nurse nock on the door and enter in the room without asking if they can come in.

**I hope you enjoy and if you wish a new chapter, let me know chapter, let me know**


End file.
